Truth or Dare?
by kyubbifen
Summary: drunken truth or dare what could possably go wrong..... this is yaoi so if u dont like it then why are you reading a sasunaru?


Sasunaru  
Truth or dare!?!

BEWARNED THIS IS YAOI!!!

It was the start of summer in the village called Konoha, it was the last day of school at Konoha high. *lunch time*  
" Awesome!, it's the last day of school ok everyone party. Mine. 9. Tonight!?" Naruto was practically screaming at Kiba, shikamaru, lee, neji and choji. "Ok ok calm down Naruto we understand that your excited but still calm down, but yeah why not sounds fun" soon after Kiba said that he would go everyone else said yeah why not ill come "awesome you guys are the best, I'll ask the others too."  
And with a giant grin on his face ran over to the table where Sasuke and all his fan girls were. "Hey, sakura, ino come over to mine at 9, party everyone else is coming. Sasuke you had better come too ok?" Naruto tried not to look Sasuke in the eyes because recently whenever he does his heart races and he doesn't know why. "Oi dobe, what time, 9 was it?" "Yeah!" Naruto soon ran off after saying that. After school Naruto ran around the town collecting lots alcohol and food, he tidied his home which was a mess like usual.

"Knock knock" Naruto ran to the door almost falling over opened it and said "hey common in." 20 minutes later everyone was there. As the time past, everyone was getting very drunk as the clock chimed 12 ino and sakura left. "Hey I no what we can do for a laugh why not play truth or dare?" Kiba said while hiccupping.

The drunken Naruto said "yeah ok ill go first" "truth or dare Naruto" "erm… truth" "hmm…do you love someone?" Naruto went a deep red and laughed "well kinda" everyone looked shocked and yelled "who?!" even Sasuke raised an eyebrow which made Naruto blush even more "well that's not what you asked so sorry I aint gonna answer!" and stuck his tongue out. It came to Sasuke's turn and he said "truth" and Kiba laughing said "would you given the chance try bondage?" everyone burst out laughing yet also straining to hear his answer "erm… im not really sure never really had to think about it…but if the one I loved wanted to I would" he smirked after saying that because everyone was just staring at him "Sasuke do you love someone?" "Maybe, maybe not but im not going to tell you"

Naruto had a worried look on his face "hey dobe, you look worried" Naruto blushing wildly said "oh shut it" the night came to an end about 3am Sasuke was the last one there as he was going to leave he realised he couldn't really walk because he was too drunk.

"Argh crap hey Naruto, can I just sleep here I can't be bothered to walk home." "Meh, sure you can." Naruto walked into the bedroom. Sasuke was behind him, he tripped taking Naruto with him. They landed on the bed then realised that Sasuke had landed on top of Naruto. They looked at each other and blushed "hey, Sasuke you can sleep in here if you want and ill sleep on the sofa." Sasuke looked at Naruto "why not just sleep together im too drunk to go to the sofa and it's your bed."

Sasuke looked happy at the thought of sleeping next to him Naruto stood up threw some clothes at Sasuke "here change into these then" he walked out the room and turned off all the lights then he went back to the bedroom. Naruto couldn't be bothered to find any clothes so he just took off his trousers and climbed in the bed wearing a shirt and boxers.

As Naruto was just about to doze off he felt a hand lift up his shirt Sasuke then started to kiss Naruto's stomach working his way up "hey, Sasuke what are you doing?" "Oh you're awake…" "Well I am now" he looked at Sasuke who was now on the edge of the bed looking away from Naruto because he was blushing badly. Naruto leaned over too him putting his arm over him hugging his back, he then put his lips near Sasuke's ear and whispered "do you love me?" "Erm…" "Is that a yes or a no?" "Yes ok…" Naruto's heart started to beat rapidly as he blushed into a deep red.  
He forced Sasuke to look at him "I love you too" as they hugged Naruto put his warm soft lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke then rolled on top of him, still kissing he forced Naruto to open his mouth so that he could explore. While they were kissing he started to lift up Naruto's shirt, they paused the kiss when his shirt came off Sasuke then lowered him self and started to kiss Naruto's body working his way up to his nipples he licked one of them which made Naruto arch his back, Sasuke then bit down on the nipple and with his hand he played with the other one, Naruto bit down on his own lip so that he wouldn't moan.

Sasuke then started to lick down naruto's neck which led to him sucking leaving marks all down his neck and collarbone. Naruto was enjoying the attention but he was thinking that it was too soon for this so before it got too far he asked Sasuke "hey can we leave here for tonight because I think were going to fast and I don't want to ruin it" "oh yeah I suppose it is a bit too soon for this." For the rest of the night they cuddled and kissed then they fell asleep in each others arms.

As the summer sun leaked though the window and hit Naruto on the face he started to wake feeling something heavy on his chest he opened his eyes and almost screamed realising that Sasuke was topless on top of him sighing to himself "Argh my head is killing me" he tried to get out of the bed without waking the Uchiha.

He managed to get out of the bed just to fall on the floor which woke him up. "Hrm…hey dobe what are you doing?" "Trying not to wake you" he laughed "hrm that worked" he smirked "hey Sasuke, what did we do last night I don't remember anything" he looked up at Sasuke who was blushing.  
He then looked into the mirror, which was on the back of the door "Argh!" as he looked into the mirror he saw his neck and chest was covered in love bites "Naruto, what's wrong?" "Look at me im fucking covered in marks!" Sasuke just burst out laughing earning a smack on the head. He grabbed Naruto around the waist and pulled him onto the bed with a passionate kiss.

"Ring ring" naruto's phone went off he pushed Sasuke off him and said "later" with a smile on his face "hello?, oh hi sakura erm yeah ok see you in 30 then bye" Sasuke was giving the phone evils and spat "what did she want!" "Oh, everyone is going down to the lake in half an hour" "oh ok but what are you going to do?" "What do you mean?" Sasuke chuckled out "your chest dobe!" "Meh ill just keep my shirt on." 30 minutes later they arrived at the lake forgetting about the marks he took off his shirt and went into the water Sasuke thought to himself Naruto your an idiot.

He came out of the water "ahh Naruto who did that too you!" sakura screamed "Did what to me?" looking confused he then realised grabbed his shirt and put it back on blushing wildly "im not saying!" he pouted and walked back to the water Naruto swam over to the others in the water "hey guys what happened last night I don't remember much"  
Kiba laughed "ha really?, well you admitted that you loved someone, and Sasuke admitted that he wanted to do bondage" the last bit made him laugh even more Kiba then winked "oh did the person you love do that too you?" "Maybe" from the side of the lake sakura and ino heard he loved someone sakura yelled "ah Naruto you love someone? Omg who is it?"

"As I said im not saying!" he glanced over at Sasuke who was blushing badly which made Naruto blush shikamaru called over the Sasuke "hey Sasuke, come in the water its cool" "Hai" he took off his shirt and swam over. "Hey Sasuke where were you last night I came over this morning and you weren't there." sakura blushed as she was seeing Sasuke topless "oh, I was too drunk to walk to home so I slept on Naruto sofa" Naruto then noticed Sasuke's neck and tried not to laugh. Then someone noticed "who did that to you?" "Did what?" "All the hicks" "huh?" he looked down and he was covered as well without think he screamed "Naruto you are so dead!" everyone burst out laughing Naruto blushed then Sasuke realised he just shouted it in front of everyone "hey don't blame me I don't remember last night and the next thing I knew I woke up with you on top of me!" "You too slept together?!"  
"Ah shit" Naruto mumbled under his breath he then looked at his friends Kiba was laughing his head off sakura and ino looked like they were going to kill him, he has never felt so embarrassed in his life he couldn't even look at Sasuke. Before he knew it he had swam to the edge grabbed his stuff and had started to run back to his apartment. When he got back he ran strait into his bedroom slammed the door and started to cry into his pillow.

About ten minutes later Sasuke walked into the apartment "oi dobe, where are you?" no reply. As he walked into Naruto's bedroom a wet soggy pillow met with his head "hey, what was that for" "just leave me alone, you saw the way they looked at us." He said in between his sobs Sasuke made his way over to the bed and wrapped his arms around the weeping blonde.

"Fuck what they think, I love you and that's all that matters" when he said this Naruto stopped his crying "you…you love me?" "Yes" Naruto then cuddled into Sasuke's chest and whispered "I love you too." As they looked at each other. they both leaned into a small, sweet simple kiss. They pulled away from the kiss to look each other in the eye once more, as soon as there eyes met Sasuke pounced onto Naruto pinning him to the bed. Forcefully pressing his lips against his, Sasuke started to nibble at the boy's lips not asking for entrance but demanding it and sure enough Naruto gave in and gave him access.  
Sasuke's tongue flicked and licked everywhere possible in naruto's mouth until they both needed air and broke away as Naruto was trying to catch his breath Sasuke attacked naruto's neck sucking and biting "ahh…sas…uuke!" once Naruto recovered from being attacked he pushed the horny Uchiha off him as Sasuke hit the floor "hey Sasuke I need to get some thing a sec stay here!" before Sasuke could say anything the blond boy was out of site. A couple of minutes later he walked back into the room with a blush on his face hiding something behind his back "what are you hiding dobe." "Teme" he then jumped Sasuke pinned him to the bed and said "guess what" "what now?" he lend over the raven and whispered into his ear "lets try bondage" he then winked at Sasuke and then brought a rope and blindfold which he was hiding behind his back. With an evil smirk on sasuke's face "ok why not" suddenly catching the blond boy by surprise he flipped him over "however you're the one being tied up" before Naruto had time to protest Sasuke and grabbed the rope out of his hands put them around his wrists and around a bed post.

As he slipped the black silk blindfold over his lover's head he kissed his neck which made Naruto jump at the contact once he had tied his blond lover, he then realised that Naruto was still fully clothed "grrr" "I don't like the sound of that, Sasuke what are you thinking?" once he said this Sasuke snickered "oh you will see" leaning down he started to lick and nibble at his neck working his way towards the neck of this shirt he then pulled out a kunai from the pouch in his trousers put it at the top of his shirt and sliced the shirt in half "Waa Sasuke what the hell do you think your doing!?" "Well since your already tied up I thought this way was quicker to remove your shirt"  
"Hmm…I liked that shirt" ignoring the last comment he then started to attack the newly exposed flesh as he licked, nibbled and kissed the tanned chest. He then latch himself on one of Naruto's nipples and brought his hand to tease the other one, as he did this Naruto's breath hitched and he started to feel really hot "haa…sasu..ke"  
"Hrm bit sensitive are we" Sasuke then lifted himself and drove his tongue in side the others mouth, while his hands roamed over his chest and started to go lower, he pulled away latched his tongue on his neck and without leaving the skin his trailed his tongue all the day down the others chest to his navel which made Naruto shudder. He dipped his tongue in and out then nibble on the skin around his navel and started to unzip his trousers in one swift movement he pulled down his trousers and boxers and threw them to the floor when the cool air his Naruto's throbbing erection he grasped for air "hey Sasuke how come im the only one naked here, strip now!"  
Sasuke didn't want to disappoint so the then he took off all of his clothes discarding them on the floor along with naruto's. Once striped he went straight back to his lover he then started to bite his collarbone leaving a trail of hickies leading down his chest as he got lower he started to massage the inner side of his thighs which was the result of Naruto moaning and groaning out sasuke's name. sasuke then looked at the leaking erection and smiled then licked the tip earning a long groan from Naruto who was pulling his retains trying to free himself he then licked the tip again but with more force "teme!, stop teasing" however this came out more of a whimper than anything else.  
Instead of just licking the tip with out any hesitation he put all of Naruto his in his mouth and started to deep throat him Naruto tried bucking into his mouth but Sasuke had him pined to the mattress. "Sas…uuke!!" this encouraged the raven to suck harder and faster the then he lifted three fingers into naruto's mouth and mumbled "suck"  
Naruto then took them all into his mouth and covering each in saliva removing them from his mouth sasuke placed them at his entrance he slowly pushed one finger into his entrance and started to push it in and out.  
Sasuke went back to sucking and licking the blonds erection so that he could feel pleasure not pain. once Naruto got used to it he then entered a second finger and started to scissor and stretch the muscles he then started to pick up the pace forcing them in and out fast and hard in search for Naruto's sweet spot "ahhhhhh saas..kee! Ohh my god do…do that again ahh" a smirk went across Sasuke face thinking ha found it.  
He then removed his fingers much to the blond disliking to then seal naruto's lips with his own sliding his tongue in trying to play with the other tongue while the blond was concentrating on the kiss, Sasuke then started to push his tip inside of Naruto slowly pushing himself in so it wouldn't hurt him as much. "Sasuke! It hurts!"  
When Sasuke pushed inside Naruto threw his head back and let out the loudest and longest moan he has given since they started the noise went though the raven who was starting to lose control.  
He sunk in further when he was all the way in he stopped moving to wait until Naruto got used to the new feeling once he started bucking against Sasuke he took that as a hint to move and started thrust in and out starting off slowly bringing himself almost all the way out before pushing it back in he was trying to find Naruto's sweet spot. As he hit a bundle of nerves which made the blond go wild in ecstasy he panted out "harder! Sasuke harder!" he didn't want to disappoint he started to pull out and slam back into the moaning blond.

"Ahh…saaa...uke! Im mmm goanna ccuu ahh!!" as he spilled his seed into sasuke's stomach all his muscles tensed "ah Naruto soooo tight" he pushed in as far as he could and spilled in side him which led the blond to moan again. Sasuke pulled out and landed on top of his lover "Sasuke" "hn" "Your heavy" "hn" "hey Sasuke, can you untie me now?" Sasuke then cut the bonds when he was free all he did was take off the blindfold he passionately kissed the raven and curled into his chest "sasuke, I love you" "I love you too" soon enough they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
